


The Ultimate Life Form

by Shadow_the_Hedgehog



Series: Ultimate Life Form AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Shovel Knight, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, Undertale (Video Game), 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prestablished Relationships, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_the_Hedgehog/pseuds/Shadow_the_Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog,the sole survivor. After the fatal attack on the Cliffside, Shadow, along with a ragtag group of backups, is left to save the world from Galeem. But can he save the world, or will he fail in his one man conflict against the Lord of Light?





	1. Prologue: The Final Fighter

Sonic

Sonic had walked out of the room. As Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy danced, he wanted to  _do_ something. He saw Fox approaching and said, 

 "Fox, what do you want me to do?"

 Fox responded by saying, 

 "Sonic, I need you to check Master Hand's office to see if there are any invitations left. We need all the help we can get."

 " But what about anyone else? "

 "You're the only one who isn't busy. Plus, you're the fastest thing alive."

 "Fine."

 Sonic sprinted towards the Hand's office. After all, maybe one of his friends could be a forgotten invitation! He entered the office and saw the sole letter lying there with the address;

 "Space Colony A.R.K!"

 Shadow

Shadow walked towards where Rouge and Omega were. He hated this place. Every inch of it reminded him of Maria and what happened. Especially the docking area where they had first arrived, which was the room where she was shot. But they needed to organize their stuff, especially with him not being busy with the tournament due to Luigi's find. But as he walked there he saw a familiar blue blur.

 "Sonic, what the hell are you doing here? This is Team Dark headquarters, so you better get out of here or I will kick you out of here myself."

 "Shadow, I just came to give you this."

It was a letter with a red seal.

 "Damnit Sonic,just explain yourself already!"

 "You are in the Super Smash Bros tournament."

 "What! Sonic, why did I only get this now?"

 "I only found it now. Turns out Master Hand forgot to send out his final invitation."

 "Okay, I get the picture, I will warp there in a bit, but I need to tell Rouge and Omega first. Can't have them wondering where the hell I am."

 "See ya."

 As the Blue Blur disappeared, Shadow warped to the main room. 

 "Rouge, Omega, I am apparently now in the Super Smash Bros tournament. I need to leave now. So, goodbye for now."

 " Then, goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog. "

 Shadow warped away into the main room of the mansion. He heard conversation about who should lead them during a battle. he decided to say

 "I will lead you in this battle. and in case you are wondering who in the bloody bell this guy is, I am the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog, latest addition to this tournament."

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

The room stood in silence before Snake said,   
"Another fighter? I thought that this was it!"  
sonic replied,  
"No, Master Hand has an invite for Shadow and had written down a few other names."  
Shadow said,   
"Then contact those people and organize them into backup teams. That way if our mission fails we will have someone to save us all ."  
"Like how I saved everyone in Subspace?"  
"Yes."  
"Sonic, why the help should we listen to this guy? Is he really trustworthy?"  
"Yes, he is. He may be a rival, but he always fights for what is right. We just have different methods of doing it."  
" In other words, I get a machine gun or use my Chaos powers to obliterate everything that is in my way. "  
Rosalina said,  
"Alright, let's let shadow come up with a plan. And Sonic, who were these names?"  
"They were organized in groups of five. The first also had descriptions of them. There was Joker, leader of the Phantom Theives of Hearts, Geno, the Star Sent Savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, Ryu Hayubusa, Master ninja, shovel Knight, hero and master of Shovelry, and Bandana Waddle Dee, the right hand man to King Dedede. "  
"and who else, hedgehog?"  
"Well Shadow, I saw the rest in a list. There was Waluigi, Black Mage, the Sandbag, Sora, Lloyd Irving, Crono, Tails, Knuckles, Krystal, Isaac, Bomberman, Chibi-Robo, and Zero. Oh, and one other name.by itself. Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Okay, here is my plan. We all assault this creature head-on, with me, Fox, and Shulk leading. If any trouble occurs, we call in the first group. If they also encounter trouble, then the second group is called in. Then we will have this 'Naruto' as a last resort. "  
Fox said,  
"This is a good plan. Shadow is apparently very powerful, Shulk can see visions of the future, and I am a good leader. Now, Shadow, can you distribute devices to contact them with a note explaining what this is about? Rosalina can help."  
"Fine."  
All of the notes and contact devices were given to the backups, with a teleporter to shadow 's backup base as well. The assault on Galeem was ready. But it wouldn't go off without a hitch.


	3. when the sky fell away

Shadow stood on the Cliffside, looking at the army of Hands confronting them, as Fox said,  
"Don't let a single one get away!"  
Wolf replied by saying,  
" Fox, you realize there are 1000 Master Hands there, right? "  
Shadow said,  
"I can handle it."  
But at this moment Shulk saw a vision of the future. He saw everyone did except shadow and he saud,  
"Shadow, get the hell out of here? You are our only hope!"  
Shadow said,  
"You are the one who can see the future, correct? Well, what did you see?&  
" I saw all of us die, except you. Now get the hell out of here? "  
"Alright, but I will need the seven chaos emeralds to get out of here."  
Sonic handed him all the emeralds and shadow said in a loud voice,  
"CHAOS...CONTROL!"  
And in a flash of light, he disappeared.  
Sonic said,  
"We got to get out of here! Everybody, RUN!"  
As Galeem started unleashing the beams, everyone ran. a beam came for Luigi, but Mario jumped in front of it.   
"BIG BRO!"  
Dedede said,  
"Luigi, we need to go!"  
Just then, he was hit as well. every Smasher had died, except two. Luigi and Meta Knight stood their ground as Meta Knight said,  
"Luigi, run! I will cover you!  
"No. I will not run like a coward. I will stand my ground. It's what Mario would do. Now go!"  
Luigi stood and fired a tri-elemental wave from the Poltergust at Galeem as Meta Knight flew away, parrying beams with Galaxia. Luigi got hit by the final beam and Meta Knight flew off as a beam intercepted him, as he said.  
"You will never conquer us! We will stop you, no matter what!"  
He also perished.  
\----------  
Shadow appeared in his interdimensional base. He quickly teleported the five backups and accidentally, Zero.  
Quickly, Geno dusted himself off and said,  
"What is this!"  
Shadow explained,  
"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, and the last Smasher. All of the others fell in a confrontation at the Cliffside where we confronted Galeem. We called you 5 as a backup."  
Zero said,  
"You mean 6, right?"  
"Must have accidentally teleported you then. Anyways, we need to save them, along with the entire multiverse!"  
"The. Entire. Multiverse! What about our other friends?"  
"They are dead. We are the sole survivors of the multiverse. Now, we need a plan, and I have one. You 6 attack Galeem and disable his wings using your most powerful techniques. He won't be able to kill you, and you will be able to help me save everyone e else from him. oh, and you get a seat in the Tournament."  
all of them said,  
"Alright. I'm in. "  
"Good, because we only have one shot, and we need to make it count."


	4. The Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 6 backup fighters attack Galeem.

Galeem saw 6 figures appear. A shovel wielding warrior, clad in blue. A ninja with a blazing sword. A black clad figure with a mask. A puppet with a gun for an arm. A small creature with a spear. And a humanoid figure with a laser sword. He said,  
"You dare challenhe, me? Galeem, Lord of Light? You will die in this battle, like all of the Smashers!"  
Zero said,   
"Not all of the Smashers fell to you? Or did you just fail to notice? You missed one. And you are going to go down. Now."  
suddenly Geno turned into a cannon and uunleahed a giant blast. Bandana Dee used his Megaton Punch to crack his wings. Joker tore off his mask, and together with Zero, shovel Knight, and Ryu, cut Galeem's wings to shreds.  
They then, having finished their work, got down.  
"You may have nearly disabled my Light Waves, but I have enough energy for one last wave. Begone, pests!"  
6 beams of light came forth and engulfed the 6 figures. when the beams faded. where there were 6 figures, only one stood. Shovel Knight said to Galeem,  
"You may have defeated the rest of them, but I am still here. And one other fighter is here to stop you. You will lose Galeem. I will personally make sure of it."  
Shovel Knight charged at Galeem but a shield formed around him. Galeem then tossed the knight in the edges of space, on a planet with one inhabitant. Falco.  
\------  
Shadow scoped out the area. He saw the Space Colony A.R.K. on one side of the map, and a fiery fortress on the other. He decided to head for the A.R.K.  
He defeated a multitude of spirits before seeing a familiar face.   
Mario.  
\----  
Luigi woke up with a stir. He was bound in chains of light, and all of the figures around e him looked asleep. Except one. The Meta Knight.  
"Meta Knight!" Luigi whispered, "You are awake?"  
"Yes, I am. Galeem has the rest of them under his control, except for us. Presumably because of Mario's sacrifice for you and your sacrifice for me. Wait, there's Galeem with 5 other figures. Wait, I know one of them! the one with the spear, he is a friend of mine."  
" Yeah, and the puppet is one of Mario's allies. Galeem captured them, but look at his wings! They shattered! "  
He was right. Galeem's wings were just bits and pieces thanks to the surprise attack.  
Galeem gave free will to the 5 captured fighters.  
"Tell me, who is the surviving Smasher?


	5. Into A Spire Of Flame

“Why would we tell you?” Zero responded.  
“I will make you suffer a thousand deaths and suffer through the deaths of your beloved a thousand times if you don’t tell me!”  
Galeem shouted.  
Ryu then said,   
“ All I know is that he looked like that blue hedgehog. You should ask him.”  
Galeem granted Sonic free will and asked,   
“Hedgehog, if you wish for your free will, tell me who escaped!”  
Sonic responded,   
“Wait, you mean our plan worked? He must have escaped! And wait, Shovel Knight isn’t there. You must have failed to catch him, pathetic god of light.”  
“DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOU ARE TALKING TOO?”  
“Yeah, and I don’t care. I killed the god of the sun and the god of darkness, so you really don’t scare me. And the only reason you one was by the element of surprise, considering you couldn’t even defeat a guy with a shovel. All things considered. I am not telling you who brought them here, even if you torture with the deaths of Amy, Tails, and Knuckles. For you won’t win, because the one you failed to catch is the most powerful of us all.”   
“It’s no use. Throw the hedgehog with that black-clad knight and the other one;the one in the black coat that reeks of rebellion and unpredictability in with the green-clad plumber. And put that fiery sworded prince near Mario and replace him with Rosalina a song my backup. Put Geno on the A.R.K., Hayubusa in Bowser’s Castle, Zero with Ratholos, and Bandana Dee as my last line of defense.”  
Luigi, Meta Knight, Joker, and Sonic could barely keep their will as Galeem threw them into the pit;the others lost their will completely. 

 

Shadow saw Mario on a hill. He walked up to the plumber and drew his machine gun. He knew this would be a tough fight. The plumber threw fireballs and reflected his shots at him. Shadow was losing until it seemed Mario lost his focus. He took this opportunity to Chaos Spear him into orbit, freeing the Plumber from Galeem’s control.  
Mario said as he regained his free will,  
“Luigi! Where are you?”  
Shadow replied by saying,  
“ What the hell was that about? Luigi is under Galeem’s control like the rest.”  
“No, he isn’t. He used our psychic connection to try to snap me out of Galeem’s control; that’s why I looked distracted, I was fighting a war both in the real world and in the mind.”  
“Interesting. Whatever, we need to rest. Both of us. We have a long road ahead of us, Mario.”  
“Indeed. You seem different then Sonic, more focused and brutal.Why is that?”  
“Suffice it to say that my life has been far more brutal then Sonic’s.”   
The two allies fell asleep, unknowing of the long Day ahead of them.


	6. Distant Sparks

Shadow woke up with a stir, and saw in front of him a red-haired swordsman with a fiery blade. Shadow pulled out a sword of his own and the two fought. Roy and Shadow were equally matched and clashed with their blades. Shadow eventually used Chaos Blast and defeated the red-head, freeing him from Galeem. He then woke Mario and the 3 came across a crossroads. On one path lay Snake and the road to the A.R.K. , on another lay Sheik and the road to the Abyss, and on the other lay Fox and the road to the Sky Fortress.   
Shadow said,  
“We need to split our group up. I will save Snake, Mario can save Sheik, and finally Roy can save Fox. Got it?”  
“Got it!”  
“Here is a communicator to keep in touch. Goodbye for now.”  
And with that Shadow immediately began fighting Snake, but his variable tactics quickly overtook Snake and the two rushed off toward the A.R.K. while Mario and Roy dueled Sheik and Fox respectively, they all triumphed in the end and moved onwards.  
———-  
Shovel Knight woke up with a stir. He was on a remote planet where a blue bird stood near, evidently one of the Smashers. Both began to fight, but Shovel Knight overtook Falco and defeated him.  
————-  
Sonic woke up with a headache, as he was tossed into the Abyss with Meta Knight and he barely kept his will.   
“Is anyone here?”  
“Yes, Hedgehog, I’m right here.”  
“Meta Knight! Weren’t you under Galeem’s control?”  
“No, and neither was Luigi. Shadow is evidentially making progress as Luigi has contacted his brother psychically and he is free.”  
“Shouldn’t we go up there then?”  
“The cliff is too steep.”  
“ I have a way. CHAOS... CONTROL!”  
A burst of light filled the abyss as the two allies teleported to Joker and Luigi. The four heroes may be stranded, but they were their together. And they would find a way out.


	7. The A.R.K.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow heads for the A.R.K. and encounters a familiar purple cat. Meanwhile Angel Island appears with two familiar faces,

Shadow prepared for combat with his blade as did Snake with his machine gun as they approached the Space Colony A.R.K. and as they approached Shadow sighted a familiar face. “Blaze? Is that you?” “Shadow, who the hell is Blaze?” “A friend of mind, that’s all. We are currently romantically involved.” “Galeem must have kept her body to torture you.” “Well then, I will fight her. Nothing can stop me from killing Galeem, nothing.” Shadow approached Blaze and she sent a fireball at him which he deflected with his sword. The two then fought, but Shadow gained the upper hand and defeated her.  
“Shadow? What are you doing here? Where even IS here?”  
“It is the Space Colony A.R.K.”  
Blaze connected the dots.  
“That’s where you were created.”  
“Yes. A god of light attacked all of the Smashers and I was the sole survivor. I then gathered reinforcements and disabled Galeem’s light beams, though I do not know what happened to them. I then rescued some of the Smashers and headed here.”  
“Wait, Shadow, isn’t that Angel Island?”  
“What the hell? That wasn’t there before! Why is it there now?”  
“It must have been protected by the Master Emerald.”  
“I will connect with Knuckles, then.”  
Shadow used his communicator to call Knuckles.  
“Knuckles, why the hell did Angel Island just appear out of nowhere?”  
“Shadow, what do you mean? I just was above Mobius, so... Wait, why does the planet look completely different?”  
“Long story, basics is that a God of light killed everyone but me, 6 backups, and anyone on that Island survived and were not put under Galeem’s control. And Luigi and Meta Knight also kept their heads somehow. Can you help?  
“I must guard the Master Emerald. However, I do have someone who can.”  
“Who?”  
“You wouldn’t know him. Only me, Sonic, Vector, Espio, and Charmy, do. But he is coming now.”  
Shadow disconnected and saw an armadillo appear in front of him.   
“Who are you?”  
“My name is Mighty the Armadillo and you must be Shadow the Hedgehog.”


	8. The Time Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver travels back in time to recruit three heroes to save the heroes who died in his timeline.

**100 Years Later**

Silver looked out over the destroyed landscape. The world had been destroyed thanks to the death of many of the heroes of all worlds during the final battle with Galeem and Dharkon. Eggman had destroyed the world, but a long and bloody war between him and Shadow, Blaze, Sally, Mighty, Ray, and Espio finally defeated him, but not before the deaths of Sally, Ray, and Espio. Shadow and Blaze married and Mighty left to wander the world. Sally gave Shadow Nicole whom Shadow gave to Silver before he disappeared. Silver had a mission to save his time once again, and he would start now,

”Nicole, who would I need to recruit to save all of the dead heroes?”

”Silver, I have come up with 3 heroes that have a 40% of saving every but one person.”

”Who, Nicole?”

” Phoenix Wright, the greatest defense attorney ever known. Banjo and Kazooie, the heroes of Spiral Mountain. And Erdrick, the hero who saved Aliahan and Alefgard.”

”Alright then...

 **CHAOS... CONTROL!** ”

July 3rd

Offices Of Wright and Co.

1:00 P.M.

Phoenix sat at his desk. He hadn’t had a case since Misty Fey’s death and he felt like there weren’t many cases. There was the Ouma incident which was very odd however.

Suddenly he felt a breeze behind him and he turned to see a silver hedgehog with seven emeralds surrounding him. He did what anyone would do and said,

”Who the hell are you?”

the Hedgehog said,

”No time, gotta go.”

Suddenly he grabbed Phoenix and said, 

“CHAOS CONTROL!”

Spiral Mountain

Banjo was just waking up. This was the day where he and Kazooie like always would check on Gruntilda’s lair to make sure she wouldn’t come back. But he saw when he woke up he saw a man in a blue suit, Kazooie, and a silver hedgehog who said, 

“Come on, let’s go!”

Banjo, Kazooie, Phoenix and Silver left there.

Alefgard

Erdrick wandered around her house in Alefgard. After defeating Zoma she needed to rest, as evil would come again.

Her thoughts weren’t finished as she was teleported away by Silver.

Silver’s Future

Silver, Phoenix, Banjo, Kazooie, and Erdrick landed back in Silver’s futures and immediately all of the others started yelling at Silver and he explained, 

“The four of you may be confused as to what is happening, but I can explain.

A great crisis stretching the multiverse is occurring, and you 3 are the heroes I chose to prevent the deaths of countless others.

Your dimensions no doubt have already been engulfed by light or darkness. Because Galeem and Dharkon have no doubt noticed me.

I am Silver the Hedgehog, and the crisis destroyed this world, or, more accurately, the deaths of the heroes caused this.

Phoenix, Banjo, you will see people you know, in your case Phoenix you will meet Zero, Chrom, and Lucinda again, and you, Banjo will see Diddy again. I need your help to save my time.”

All three agreed.

”Alright, then. Let’s go!

 **Chaos Control!** ”

 

 

 

 

Shadow and his group were walking into the A.R.K. when they saw a blue-suited man appear in front of them.

”Hello, my name is Phoenix Wright, and I am here to help.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mario and Sheik has finally reached the abyss when suddenly Banjo & Kazooie appeared in front of Mario and said,

”Hey, Mario, long time no see!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Roy and Villager were walking towards the fortress when a female swordswoman appeared in front of them.

”My name is Erdrick, and I want to know who you are. Now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shovel Knight and Falco stood on the planets surface ready to give up when a silver hedgehog appeared in front of them.

”Hello, my name is Silver the Hedgehog, and do you want some assistance?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter to get Banjo, Silver, Erdrick, and Phoenix into the fight.  
> Also, yes, I didn’t forget about Shovel Knight and Falco, so here you go.  
> Next chapter is where the real action begins on the A.R.K. and in the Molten Fortress.  
> Oh and Silver, SK, and Falco go to the Temple of Light.  
> That too.


	9. MAJOR UPDATE

No, the story isn't dead.  
I simply was on vacation, and I am coming back to this story.  
Next Chapter should be up tomorrow to introduce the remaining heroes and villains.  
So yeah, get ready for a WEIRD chapter tomorrow with a lore dump.


	10. The Revenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Purple Guy, a Puppet, and two springlock suits get sucked into the World of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains one scene with a scene that is a bit... dark, involving William Afton. If you are bothered by this, then please tell me in the comments. But be warned.

The revenant woke up with a stir. He was just with Charlie and Cassidy as Henry finally burned everything down and condemned Springtrap to hell.  ~~He~~ ~~deserved~~ ~~worse~~ ~~then that, Michael thought.~~  

A booming voice echoed into the room, 

 "Who is this?"

 Michael saw an orb of Light surrounded by wings; looked like something out of an anime ( ~~like the ones he and Jeremy used to watch, before Mangle bit down on his head, he never was the same until he died~~ )

A giant hand began to speak,

 "Master Galeem, this is Michael Afton, the son so determined to stop his father that he wouldn't die. He literally cannot die, making him a perfect candidate for your army. He also is an amazing engineer and strategist."

 "No. His determination beat death itself, it is unlikely it won't be me. Throw him into the abuse with the other regects. And any spirits with him should be thrown down there as well."

 "Yes, Master Galeem."

 Wait,  _Spirits_ ****!, Michael thought. Maybe Charlie and Cassidy and Gabriel and Fritz and his brother would be there!

But also, one other soul that refused to die as well...

* * *

William woke up with a stir. Nothing was there. No fire. No vents, no immortal defiant children. Nothing.

A voice like a jester run out. 

 "Hello, Mr. Afton. I see that you are here.

"Who the hell are you?"

 "I am the God of chaos, of insanity, and Darkness! I am

**Dharkon, Destroyer of Dimensions!** "  


 "Yeah, so what do you want?"

 " I want your assistance to help decrease the moral of a group of heroes  destroying my territory. Perhaps, killing one of them in your signature style could work? "

Springtrap smirked,

 "Yes, it would." 

* * *

Michael hit the ground and said nothing. He saw no one in sight, but he was spotted by another group.

A blue hedgehog, alongside an Italian plumber, presumably, a sphere with a mask, cape, and sword, and a man dressed in the clothes of a thief.

 "Okay, what the hell? Why are Luigi and Sonic next to a sphere with a cape and a sword and a thief? Am I dreaming?"

 "I am Meta Knight, the greatest swordsman in the universe."

 "And I am Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart. Wait, I think I recognize you... Are you Michael Afton?"

 "How the hell do you know my name?"

 " Sorry, in my world you are a video game character, the main hero of Five Nights at Freddy's. All of them are fire game characters in my world as well. "

 "Ok. Where the hell are we?"

 The knight said, 

 "We are in the World of Dark. The place where Galeem, Lord of Light dumped his rejects." 

 sonic thought and then said,

 "You know, I have two extra communicators. Here, Michael, Meta Knight."

 He was handed a tablet with a conversation going on.

* * *

**UltimateLifeForm** : so, what's our progress  


**FastestThingAlive** added  **Michael Afton** and  **Meta Knight**  


**Michael Afton** changed his name to  **Resident Revenant**

**Meta Knight** : What is this?

**It's No Use** : It's a chat connecting all of the major players in this war. Shadow, Sonic, Mario, me, Roy, and now you two.  


**Resident Revenant:** good to know, we are going to go to sleep now.

* * *

William watched as the group slept. He lightly grabbed the blue hedgehog and stuffed him in a springlock suit. He then wok e up the hedgehog.

"Where am I? Let me go!"

 Unfortunately, the springlocks clamped on Sonic's poor body, and the blue hedgehog slowly bled. That was the day Sonic the Hedgehog died. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I killed off Sonic the Hedgehog.   
> Okay, I needed someone to die to Afton, and Sonic wasn't important to the story (Meta Knight, Luigi), nor did he have an interesting connection to Michael (Joker).   
> Also since SPOILER: Afton is one of the two main villains, I needed to find a way to make him a threat to the Smashers, not just to normal humans, whereas my other Big Bad doesn't need this setup since it's built into their backstory.  
> Also, would you readers be interested in some short (5 chapters tops) stories about these characters before this? I had in mind Meta Knight's backstory and Star Allies, Shadow and '06 adaptations, Zero 4 finale, and FNAF 6. But any other suggestions?  
> Also this chapter doesn't have the main group aside from texting because this a setup for Springtrap and Michael.  
> Also, Michael is the victim of the FNAF 4 incident, and his brother is the FNAF 2 guard who got bitten by Mangle, and Michael has some trauma over that.  
> Also Michael survived both the FNAF 4 and SL incidents because he is that determined. He won't let himself die. In 4, it's because he doesn't want to, whereas in SL, he wants to make sure he gets justice for the children.


End file.
